Risa-chan's Little sister !
by ThickerHorse88
Summary: Hello my name's Yui my big sister Risa-chan doesn't really talk about me because I've been in the USA since the 2nd grade !
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm Risa-chan's Little sister Yui but she dosen't really talk about me becuase I've been in the USA since 2nd grade and my parents finally let me take high school in japan ! But when I moved back in with my parents Risa-chan had already moved out of the house bummer but I found her Boyfriend Otani-kun because he works at my High school . My family always say I'm cuter then Risa-chan because I'm shorter then her and have blue eyes , Blonde-hair , and a cute personality . But Risa-chan is beautiful I wish I could be as tall as her I love Risa-chan I see her all the time when she comes to school and visits Otani-kun but I guess mama and papa didn't tell her I've moved back That's a huge bummer but since I've moved back to Japan I'm super popular and all the time guys ask me out . But I always say no because I only have eyes for one boy Yuki .

~Lunch time~

My friends always grab me to take me somewhere for lunch and always pay for me but today's Monday and I wanted to eat with Yuki all my friends even know I like him so they let me not today but there great friends so they keep that between us girls . I've been walking all around this school for Yuki where is he ! Chee this is no fun ! *Turn left right* THERE HE IS Yuki is always by the field how was I so dumb to not look there first ! Yuki is taller then me but like 5 inchs GOSH I WAY SHORT !

I ran to Yuki and where his friends were and grabbed Yuki's arm I looked up at Yuki and he didn't even notice till onew of his friends started saying how cute I was and he looked down at "Why are you here ? Don't you always eat lunch with the Popular girls ?" Yuki said as I tried to look as cute as someone could "Well today is different and I wanted to be here " I said as I pulled him away from his friends . I pulled him outside the school pushed him on a wall . "Yuki you know I'm the cutest girl in the whole school right ?" I said as I tapped my fingers on Yuki's chest "Ya I know all the guys want you " Yuki said as he smiled (Yes he's totally mine now !) I pressed myself against him and he blushed .


	2. Chapter 2

I pressed myself to Yuki's chest and he blushed *Push* I Fell to the ground and I looked up "What .. was that for Yuki !?" I said as I started to cry . Yuki looked sad as I buried my face in my hands and the tears ran down my shirt *Dud* I looked up and saw Otani-kun with Yuki in his fists "Don't you know you can't make a girl cry EVER ?" Otani said as he pointed to me Yuki's face was red but at the same time he looked mad . "DUDE LET ME GO !" Yuki said *Push* Yuki fell to the ground and landed on my lap and just stayed there .

Then, Otani slapped Yuki's head "Don't do that again to Risa's little sister !" Otani said (So mama and Papa did tell Big sister ) Otani grabbed a handkerchief from his bag and handed me it and Otani then walked away . I wipped my eyes put the handkerchief in my jacket I looked down at Yuki and he looked almost dead but I could see he was breathing I put my hand on his head and rubbed his head . "Yuki I'm sorry I just like you so much I wanted you to be Mine " I said I waited for him to say something but I realized he was knocked out cold "Yuki I love you " I said as I moved head my head and layed it on his back .

I could feel Yuki waking up and I quickly removed my hand and head from him and then Yuki turned his head and stared at me "Yui ?" Yuki said looking confused . "Yes Yuki ?" I said as I smiled back more tears Yuki got up and helped me as well and I again smiled back more tears "Yui what's wrong ?" Yuki said as he stared at me .


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to tell him that he is a jerk and run away but if I did he would prob never wanna see me again so I didn't "Well you looked sleepy so I let you rest on my lap " I said as I looked into his Green eyes and then I didn't feel like crying so I smiled like I always do . "Oh Thanks then Yui " Yuki said as he blushed and rubbed his head (He doesn't remember so .. I could try again but this time I'll get him ! ) *Grab* I pulled Yuki's arm to my chest and I looked at his blushing face and I smiled "You know how I like don't say yes to any guy that has asked me out right ?" I said as I pushed him against the wall and he blushed "Ya .. Why do you do that anyways ?" Yuki said as I pulled his hands to me "It's because the guy I like isn't one of those guys " I said as I put my fingers though his hair .

"Yui what do you mean ?" Yuki said acting like he didn't know (That's cute acting like you don't know what I'm saying ) *Grab* I grabbed his tie and pulled him down to my face and he blushed more "Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about cause I know you do " I said as I pushed his knees so he was the same height as me "I know what you mean but why me ?" Yuki said as I went closer to him " Because " I said as I went closer to his lips .

"Because why ?" Yuki said as I went even closer to his lips I stopped and tapped his nose "Stop asking dumb things and just accept that I like you " I said and I even blushed . I came even closer to his lips *Grab* Yuki grabbed me and pushed me to his lips *Kiss* Yuki pulled away from me "So you want me to be yours ?" Yuki said as he bite my left ear *Thump thump* I was so close to him I could hear Yuki's heartbeat and I was sure he could hear mine "Of course I do " I said as Yuki stopped biting my ear . "Then will you be my Girlfriend ?" Yuki said as he backed away as if I was going to hit him I clapped my hands together and smiled "Yes Yuki Yes !" I said as he blushed more *Ding dong *

We heard the bell ring so we got up and went back into the school and waved good-bye and we both went to class .


End file.
